The Story of Miss Evans and Mr Potter
by AphroditeVenus
Summary: Lily and the gang are in their 5th year and have to deal with changes that go on in their lives. Tells about each one of the characters. Doesn't follow all of Order of the Phoenix. Rated for language, sex-related humor and any other things that might show
1. The History Of It All

Disclaimer: If you used common sense you would know that I only own anything you do not recognize unless somehow you had Deja' Vu of this story and I really did make that up but ANYWAY.  
  
Authors Note: A few things I want to lay down before ya' all read the story.  
  
I'm not a professional writer. I'm 13 years old and still working on writing so please don't be hard on me. That is what teachers are for. So when you come across mistakes and there will be many, do not yell at me because I'm human. Mucha Gracias!  
  
I'm new to the website so I'm still working on uploading things, using the whole bold and italics thing so please be patient with me. If you know how to get italics and bold, it would be much appreciated. (  
  
This is my first Lily and James Fic and though I have read Order of the Phoenix, I'm not going to follow that completely. I will take a few things from the book but there will be many differences. So for anyone who has read Order of the Phoenix, don't blurt out the facts that I have incorrect because there are still people who have not read Order of the Phoenix.  
  
I start school on Monday so my chapter will either not be often or be much shorter than this. If you want me to post less frequently but with longer chapters, let me know. If you would prefer I post shorter chapters (and I'm talking between 1,000-2,000 words) but more often, let me know. Majority wins.  
  
Last of all, I live in America and I did not grow up in the 70's so in future chapters where music is mentioned, it will be more recent music. Occasionally I might slip in American humor and I'm sorry if it goes over some people's head but I can't help. This fic is mainly Romance and Humor. The prologue may be a little sad and depressing but it's what sets the story off. There will not be Lily and James action right away so don't ask about it. If anyone asks me when they are going to get it.  
  
So, with out further udo, I present to you, THE STORY OF MISS EVANS AND MR. POTTER.  
  
*Aphrodite*Venus*  
  
~~~  
  
Prologue: The History Of It All  
  
She sat in the dark common room, the night stars glowing through the windows. It was amazing how just looking at the night sky could calm her fears and make everything okay. It made her realize that there was still hope in the world. Hope for the innocent, hope for the deceived, hope for everyone. Even hope for her. A letter was crunched in her fist, torn and taped back together. It held the news of her mother. The horrible death she had suffered. The terrible loss. The letter was addressed to her, Lily Anne-Marie Evans.  
  
My Dearest Lily,  
I hate to tell you such a thing and especially since you are so young but I knew it would be worse if you found out from somebody else.  
Your mother was killed in a head-on collision earlier today on her way home from the store. It was terrible. The driver of the car died a few hours after transported to the hospital, obviously he had been drinking and driving. Your mother was proclaimed dead at the scene. The funeral services are being held next week. I wrote to your Headmaster and had you and Melissa excused for the day. I will meet you at Kings Cross. Please take care of yourself sweetheart. Petunia isn't holding up too well. You can probably handle this better than her. I always knew you were more mature. ((Lily gave a small smile at this, tears still running down her cheek)) Be safe sweetie. I'll see you in a few days.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
That had all taken place a little over a month ago. It had been precisely 33 days, 2 hours, and 21 minutes since she received the letter. It still hurt to read it but Lily had gotten over it. She knew her mum wouldn't want her to dwell on this for so long. She was 15 and had a life to live. She had school, friends, and still family. A future to look forward to. Maybe a future with a special someone.  
  
Lily laughed to herself at the thought of this. Lily with a special someone? She didn't even want a boyfriend. Maybe in time things would change. Not now. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Friends was something she definitely had. Lily had 7 great friends. She would do anything for them.  
  
First, there was Melissa Maczis, practically Lily's 2nd sister. Melissa had a rough childhood. Her father left her and her mother a matter if months after Mel was born. She doesn't even remember him. Ms. Maczis blamed Mel for this. Saying that if she hadn't come alone maybe he wouldn't have left. Things were messed up since then. Mel mainly took care of herself and her little brother on her own. Mrs. Maczis was either working or out with another guy. Mike was 7 years younger than Mel and now that Mel was getting older, she treated Mike like she would take care of a son. When Mel was at school, Mike was allowed to stay at Lily's during the nights since they lived so close to each other. Mr. Evans didn't mind.  
  
Lily's father was young. Her mother had been too. They both had been high school sweethearts and were married as soon as they graduated. Petunia was born when they were 19 and Lily was born 2 years later. When Mr. Evans was around Mike, he acted more like a big brother rather than a father, still taking care of him of course. Petunia wasn't too fond of Mike and Melissa. Lily assumed it was because Mel was also a witch, like Lily. Petunia despised everything that had to do with witchcraft. Freaks, she called them, unnatural, demons, mutants, everything along those lines. Mel and Lily found it quite amusing.  
  
And then there was Anna Tressler, a girl that Mel and Lily met at school. She was the only pureblood of the 3 girls and she filled the two in on everything they needed to know. She was also the only one who didn't have any family issues. She was an only child and her parents were both working in the Ministry and had a happy marriage. The only thing that Lily and Mel didn't like about Anna was that she was very high maintenance and a little too proper sometimes.  
  
For example, last year, their 4th year at Hogwarts, Lily and Mel decided to play outside in the lake which was something most people didn't do and when they did, they went in their robes. Mel decided to be a little daring and wore a bikini since it was so hot outside. Lily wore one too. They both earned many stares from guys and disapproving looks from teachers but there was no rule against it. Anna ignored them for days saying that what they did was down right embarrassing and she was ashamed to be their friend.  
  
One positive outcome of being friends with Anna was that she introduced them into the Marauders, the most notorious group at Hogwarts.  
  
The leader of the pack, James Potter, was hard to classify. He was one of Lily's best friends but her favorite enemy as well. For someone who talked a lot about his girlfriends (and he did have many), the rumor was he never got much action. Lily, Mel and Anna were probably the only girls in their year who hadn't even considered being his girlfriend. His family was rich and his father was Minister of Magic which just added to his popularity.  
  
Sirius Black was a babe-magnet. He flirted with girls non-stop but he never had a girlfriend. When anyone asked him why he always turned girls down, he always said "Relationships are too much trouble." And that was it. He was the dumb-ass of the group, always lost and confused but somehow he managed to keep good grades. Not excellent but not poor. Average. None the less, he was a great guy and very loyal when it came to friends. He never spoke of his family often.  
  
Remus Lupin was the smart, classy, down-to-earth guys of the group. He did attract girls but not like James and Sirius did. One thing that made Remus different than the others was the fact that he was a werewolf. Only he, the guys, and Lily knew about this though. He was also very sweet and an extremely smooth talker. Remus was like a brother to Lily. She talked to him about almost everything.  
  
Last in the group was Peter Pettigrew. Lily wondered how he got into the group because unlike the other guys who were all tall, skinny and handsome (not to mention muscular), Peter was short and stubby, very quiet, shy, and not too bright. While all the other guys played Quidditch, Peter watched from the stands. He was sweet and kind to Lily though but t took a while for him to become not so shy to the girls.  
  
And together, they were all like family, ready to help each other through everything they were about to go through. Through the good times and bad times. Hard and easy. Better or worse. They were ready to embark on the journeys in the ever wizardry world.  
  
As Lily's thoughts on her friends came to an end, Lily began to think about life in general. Sometimes she felt so alone. It wasn't because her mom was gone and she definitely had enough friends. She was missing something. The question was, "What?".  
  
Too tired, to think, Lily laid down on the couch and stared into the fire. It was slowly beginning to die and it steadily grew colder. It was middle-October so of course it was already cold. Without the fire Lily began to shiver. Even her baggy sweatshirt and pajama pants didn't help her at the moment. She took a blanket and threw it over herself. With in minutes she fell asleep, into an easy sleep, dreaming of great things.  
  
"Lily?" someone crept down the stairs and into the common room and spotted Lily laying on the couch, sound asleep. She took a pillow and set it under her friend's head.  
  
"Goodnight Lily."  
  
She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Lily's voice.  
  
"G'Night Mel." Lily whispered, turning over. Mel smiled at her friend and continued up to her dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke the next day to the sun rising in the window. She got up and rubbed her eyes, looking to see if anyone else was up. It must have still been early because nobody was up. She looked at her watch. It was 6:45 in the morning and not to mention a Saturday. No wonder nobody was up yet.  
  
She pushed the blanket off of her and looked out the window to the rising sun. She knew her hair was a mess and she probably had horrible morning breath but it was too early to head up to the dormitory. She would wake the other girls. That's when she heard somebody coming down the stairs. It was James Potter.  
  
"Hey James." Lily said. He obviously did not notice her there at first. He jumped 2 feet in the air and looked around frantically, whipping out his wand. Lily began to laugh as James spotted her.  
  
All-mighty James was scared just by a simple "Hey" from a friend. Not to mention it was hysterical to see him in a baggy t-shirt and boxers instead of his usual jeans and tight muscle shirts which showed off his fit stomach.  
  
"Damn it Lily. I was about to hex you into next week." James panted, sitting next to Lily. She stopped laughing hard and just smiled, amused. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Just surprised at your reaction to a simple greeting and not to mention your appearance is god awful." Said Lily.  
  
"Well, Miss High and Mighty, you don't look so great yourself." James said, looking at her messy hair and make-up smeared face. Shoot, she thought, I feel asleep with my make-up on.  
  
"Bite me." She said quietly, laying her head back onto her pillow.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Said James. That's when her noticed the empty cups of coffee and hot chocolate on the table along with many books. "Were you up all night studying?"  
  
Lily nodded, closing her eyes, hoping to fall back asleep. "O.W.L.s this year. What do you expect?"  
  
"O.W.L.s are in about 7 or 8 months." Said James. Lily shook her head.  
  
"So?" she protested. "It's not my fault I care about my grades. Anyway, I'm studying again today if you care to join me. You might want to watch your grades if you want to be a prefect next year again."  
  
"Maybe another day Lils. Today, you are going to hang with the gang." Said James, pulling Lily off the couch. He was unsucceful and she simply rolled off the couch and onto the ground with a groan.  
  
"Ow." She rubbed her head where she had hit the table. "You made me fall."  
  
"Oops. My bad." James said innocently, pulling her up to her feet. She tried to balance herself but was too tired. She collapsed onto the couch again.  
  
"James." She moaned. "I got about 4 hours of sleep. Let me sleep some more!"  
  
"No." he said simply. He threw one of her arms around his neck and pulled her up. At first her feet dragged on the ground in attempt to stop him but once this proved unsuccessful she began to walk and she pulled her arm back to her side, glaring at James.  
  
"Don't give me that look." James said. Lily continued to glare. She walked upstairs and straight for her dormitory but James stopped her.  
  
"Get dressed and do something about your breath. Then meet me back here. We're going to go for a walk to wake you up." Said James and before Lily could slap him, he rushed into his dormitory. With in 10 minutes they were one their way out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"So where are we going?" Lily asked. James just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How about we go for a swim?" he asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"The lake is freezing." She said, James muttered something that sounded a lot like "Chicken".  
  
"Shut it Potter." Lily snapped, suddenly getting very cold. They entered the Entrance Hall and she looked outside. It was beginning to snow!  
  
"James, look!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the open doors and looked up at the sky. "It's not even November yet."  
  
"Strange." Said James. Lily ran out into the snow, catching snowflakes in her mouth and just laying down on the cold, hard ground, her eyes closed and mouth open. James did the same.  
  
"So how are things going?" asked James.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"You getting along with your dad?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was never dad that I had the problem. It's Petunia." Said Lily.  
  
James nodded. "She can be quite the bi-"  
  
"James." Lily warned. "True but mean. Lets just say she can be rude."  
  
"That's an understatement." Said James. Lily laughed. "So other than her, everything's going good?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty well." Lily said simply. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I couldn't imagine losing my mum." Said James. Lily nodded. "It would be terrible. Not that I don't like my dad but my mum was the one who raised me. My dad is always gone and my mum is the one who is always there."  
  
Lily kept her eyes shut. She knew if she opened them, she would begin to cry and all hell would break lose. In 5 years at the school, no one had ever seen her cry. She didn't cry in front of anyone when she received the letter. She didn't cry during the funeral. Only when she was alone. Mel had never seen her cry. Her father had never seen her cry. Petunia had never seen her cry. When Lily fell off her broom in the first Quidditch game in 2nd year, she didn't cry no matter how badly bruised she was.  
  
"I can't imagine how much it hurts. If you need to talk Lily, I'm here." James said, sitting up. Lily just nodded, biting her lip and not opening her eyes. James smiled.  
  
"Sit up Lily." James said quietly. Lily sat up but still didn't open her eyes. "Open your eyes."  
  
She didn't know why, but she did. Then she lost it. She began to cry, and cry hard. She never could cry in front of anyone else. She kept her feelings to herself. Even if it had been a month, it still hurt and it was sinking in. Her mother was gone, for good. Not coming back. Lost forever.  
  
"God James." Lily said, looking up at the sky. It was barely snowing. "She didn't do anything. Just minding her own business. Why, though she was wearing her seat belt, did she die on the spot but the drunk man whom was not wearing a seat belt was spared a few hours. It was all my fault too. If I hadn't been so fucking demanding."  
  
"Calm down Lil. What do you mean it was your fault?"  
  
Lily was in complete despair and it was hard for James to understand what she was saying. "She was in the accident on the way from the store. Well, she was at the store picking up a brand new pair of dance shoes for my birthday. Because I begged her for them. Because I pleaded and bargained and literally was down on my knees for them. She died for my brand new shoes. Damn it if I just asked for some money she wouldn't been out there on the road."  
  
"Lily, look at me." James said. She looked up from the ground. "It's not your fault she died. It was bound to happen. People die, Lils. It's the circle of life. It's not your fault your mum just happened to be dealt an unlucky card."  
  
Lily lost all control she had then and began to sob harder than she ever had before. But once she was done and smiling at James' stupid jokes, walking back to the common room, she felt better than she ever had before. She knew everything was okay now.  
  
***  
  
Go ahead and click it. Click the little button that says "Submit Review" and make me happy. Happiness = better mood.better mood = more chapters..more chapter = happy faces!  
  
*Aphrodite*Venus* 


	2. Hormones Kickin' In

Disclaimer.same ol', same ol'.  
  
Authors Note: One review! Woohoo! Thank you, Tiger12/Jess! Not much to say. I go to school tomorrow.dun dun dunnnn.so don't forget to tell me what you prefer..  
  
Longer chapters-less frequently  
  
Shorter chapters-more often  
  
You decide!  
  
*Aphrodite*Venus*  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Hormones Kickin' In?  
  
"Lily! Get out of the damn shower already! 2 more girls need to use it!" Mel shouted, banging on the door. Lily had been in the shower for a hour and the other girls were growing impatient.  
  
"Um excuse me but I need to use it too." Came a voice. Of course, it was Teresa Dawn, Miss Pretty-And-Popular. Lily was on bad terms with her which was always ended up being unlucky. Teresa was extremely pretty and very popular with all the right connections and authority. Her sidekick, Brittany Merick was just as bad but a lot quieter.  
  
"Shut up Dawn. Some of us are still sleeping." Came a groggily voice from Anna's bed. Mel pulled the curtains back and pulled Anna's sheets back.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!" she exclaimed. At that moment, Lily finally came out, dressed and ready for the day, her make-up applied and shoes on.  
  
"Took you long enough." Said Teresa. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya' know what Dawn? Bite me." Lily said lazily, collapsing on her bed.  
  
Teresa was quiet and leaned against the door, listening to Mel crank up the shower. Lily stared up at the ceiling, beginning to zone out.  
  
"So where were you last night and this morning?" asked Anna, sitting down on Lily's bed.  
  
"In the common room." Said Lily.  
  
"Well, how come when I went down to see where you were about 3 hours ago, you weren't there?" asked Anna. Teresa and Brittany were listening to their conversation now.  
  
"James and I went outside. It was snowing earlier. Open the curtains and we can see if it still is." Lily said. Nobody moved towards the window. Lily sighed and got up, only to be pulled back down. She glared at Anna but Anna was glaring at Teresa. It turns out she had a firm grip on Lily's wrist.  
  
"Like we are going to believe that a pureblood like James was hanging out with a mudblood like you?" Teresa laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I would find that offensive if you didn't call me that every time we get into a fight." Said Lily. Anna was biting her lip, sensing a fight.  
  
"Would you prefer I called you a slut? Like you are. Trying to steal my boyfriend. Like he would pick you over me." Said Teresa. Lily laughed.  
  
"First of all, don't flatter yourself. I could steal any guy away from you." Said Lily. Teresa looked and Brittany and they both raised their eyebrows. Lily didn't know what she was getting herself in to. "Second of all, I'm not a slut. If anyone in this room is a slut, it's you. You are the one who has been with every guy in this school. You are a 15 year old girl who has already lost her virginity. Do you know how sad that is?"  
  
"Are you making a bet, Evans?" asked Teresa. Nobody noticed Mel coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Teresa sat down so she was eye level with Lily.  
  
"You think you could steal James away from me?" she asked. Lily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well then. Give me two weeks to get him eating out of the palm of my hand, and then he's yours to try and steal." Said Teresa. Lily stuck out her hand and Teresa shook it.  
  
"Lily, you are not serious." Said Mel. Lily smiled, not breaking eye contact with Teresa.  
  
"As serious as it gets." She said simply.  
  
***  
  
It turns out it was still snowing lightly so the girls decided to spend the day in the common room by the fire. They drank Butterbeer (happily provided by the Marauders) and simply talked. Mel was glaring at Lily, disapprovingly. Lily at first tried to ignore it.  
  
"So what were you doing out here last night anyway?" asked Anna. Lily sighed.  
  
"Studying."  
  
"Christ Lily, don't wear yourself out too soon." Said Anna. Lily shook her head.  
  
"If I study like this every Friday, I'm set." Said Lily. Anna just sipped at her Butterbeer. Mel was finally getting to annoy Lily.  
  
"What's up with you Mel?" asked Lily.  
  
"You." Mel said simply. Lily looked at her, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lily, please don't go through with this. You know Teresa doesn't play fair and if you do this she will make sure you never forget it. She couldn't ruin your reputation." Said Mel, looking more concerned than angry now.  
  
"It's just a game. Besides, maybe it will give me a taste of what having a boyfriend might be like." Said Lily with a shrug, finishing her Butterbeer and starting a new one.  
  
"She'll spread rumors, make fun of you, COMPLETELY SHATTER YOUR REPUTATION!"  
  
"I don't care about my reputation. Let people think what they want." Said Lily. Mel was at her feet now, glaring at Lily.  
  
"Would you listen to yourself. People respect you, look up to you. You're a smart and pretty girl and you are one of the few girls in this school that don't use sex and boys to get popular. She will ruin all that Lily. ALL OF IT!" Mel shouted. Anyone who was in the common room were staring at the two girls.  
  
"Mel, get off my back. It's a simple bet. Just a game." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Fine Lily. But when people are spreading rumors about you sleeping with James, don't you dare come crying to me!" Mel shouted and stormed out of the room. The students gasped and looked at Lily. One 7th year looked triumphantly at Lily.  
  
"You slept with James?!" she exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes and ran out after Mel. She saw her walking down towards the Great. Lily shouted down to her.  
  
"Thanks to you, the rumors are going to start now!" Lily shouted. Mel turned around and frowned.  
  
"You said you didn't care."  
  
***  
  
Lily paced in the empty common room. It had only been 2 hours since her fight with Melissa and people were already beginning to say things. They looked at her differently, whispered as she walked.  
  
I have to stop this, Lily said, it's going to totally destroy everything I worked for. Dammit, Mel was right. I'm so screwed. What if James hears? He's going to think I started them! I'm sure Teresa is getting a kick out of this. That little bitch.  
  
"Lily?" somebody's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to the common room entrance and saw James. Lily sighed and sat down, placing her head in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked. Lily glared at the ground.  
  
"Your girlfriend's a bitch. You know that right?"  
  
"Who doesn't." James laughed. "What did she do?"  
  
"Okay well I was getting ready and Teresa and I never got along to begin with but I was telling Anna where I had been all night and morning and Teresa thought that when I said we were hanging out that I liked you or something and she got all mad and started saying stupid things. I mean I got like 4 hours of sleep so it's not my fault I'm not alert." Lily had said this all in one breath and continued.  
  
"So she got the idea that I thought that I could steal you away from her with no problems and we kind of made a bet and Mel got mad at me and shouted some things in the common room and now everybody is saying that I slept with you and some other ironic sort of things." Said Lily. Her face was flushed and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Lils, calm down. Teresa is a bitch. Anyone who believes those rumors are thick." Said James. Lily looked at him.  
  
"Are you saying that you're better than me?"  
  
"No, not at all." James laughed. Lily continued to stare at him. She smiled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny then?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, don't take this the wrong way but it's damn near impossible to seduce you." James laughed. Lily began to laugh too. "Not that I don't dream about it Evans."  
  
"Pervert." Lily said, rolling her eyes. James laughed.  
  
"So if Teresa is so evil, why do you date her?" asked Lily. James became unusually stiff and tense.  
  
"I just like hanging out with her, okay? I don't need the 3rd degree, Lily!" James shouted and stood up. Lily was definitely shocked by his reply.  
  
"Calm down. You're scary when you're mad." Said Lily. James sat back down.  
  
"Sorry. It's just really complicated." He said. Lily's eyebrow furrowed.  
  
"How is it confusing?" she asked. James sighed.  
  
"I can't say." He said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Okay. But if you need to talk, I'm here." Said Lily.  
  
"Thanks." Said James. "I have to go though. Sirius and I are planning on playing a prank on our dear friend, Malfoy. He got away for tricking Sirius to mixing up his potion last week but he needs to pay for that." James leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek before leaving the common room.  
  
***  
  
Okay, what just happened? I mean, one minute we were talking, and the next he kissed me. Okay, so it was just on the cheek but why would he do that? That certainly wouldn't help the rumors. What if some one was spying on us? Oh no, I'm doomed.  
  
Lily was pacing yet again, her thoughts screaming in her mind, her hormones kicking in for once.  
  
***  
  
Okay, so there is a TINY bit of L/J action but don't expect boyfriend/girlfriend thoughts yet. Okay, so you've read.now review. Hurry! I'm not a patient woman.  
  
*Aphrodite*Venus* 


End file.
